


99 Souls

by Liana_DS



Category: A Pink (Band), 重返20歲 (2014) 真人同人 | Back to 20s (2014) RPF
Genre: Action, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Longshot - Freeform, Romance, marriage life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku berharap ada satu hari lagi tersisa, untuk masa depan kita.” (Lu Han – Our Tomorrow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Souls

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua hal dalam cerita ini adalah fiktif belaka, cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, dan tidak diambil kepentingan komersial dari penulisan fiksi ini.

Denting mengerikan pedang-pedang yang beradu memenuhi hutan selatan desa. Hutan itu menjadi saksi perjuangan para ksatria pelindung desa dengan perampok-perampok kejam yang ingin memperluas wilayah kekuasaan. Meski kalah jumlah, sejauh ini para ksatria berhasil unggul. Pemimpin ksatria, Lu Han, telah menumbangkan puluhan perampok dan sekarang tengah berhadapan dengan pemimpin perampok, Gao.

“Heh, Bocah, kau sangat tidak beruntung hari ini,” Perampok tua itu masih sempat mengejek Lu Han—yang memang jauh lebih muda darinya—kendati pasukannya sudah dipermalukan pasukan Lu Han, “Apa kau pernah dengar Pedang 100 Jiwa?”

Sesaat kemudian, pedang si perampok memancarkan cahaya biru terang. Orang biasa pasti akan terintimidasi oleh tekanan kekuatan pedang itu, apalagi jika tahu sejarahnya. Pedang 100 Jiwa adalah pedang khusus yang dapat memakan jiwa-jiwa orang yang ia bunuh. Jika pedang tersebut memakan jiwa yang ‘tepat’ (kriteria ini masih tak jelas definisinya hingga sekarang), maka kekuatan sihir dalam pedang itu akan bertambah. Ketika sudah melahap 100 jiwa yang ‘tepat’, maka pemilik pedang itu—kata legenda—akan menjadi tak terkalahkan. Lu Han tahu ini, berhubung ia juga seorang ahli pedang, tetapi tak sedikitpun kegentaran ia tampakkan.

_Memangnya Pedang 100 Jiwa hanya ada satu?_

Wush!

Karena mustahil mengalahkan Gao dengan pedang biasa, Lu Han mengaktifkan kekuatan yang tersimpan dalam pedangnya. Warna biru terang yang hampir sama dengan milik Gao mengejutkan si perampok.

“Pedang 100 Jiwa _yang lain_? Tidak mungkin!”

Tapi Gao bahkan tidak sempat merasa takut karena Lu Han sudah menyerangnya terlebih dahulu. Dua pedang sakti terkunci dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu yang sengit. Lu Han tersenyum tipis; Gao baginya hanya penjahat angkuh yang tidak menguasai teknik bertarung. Pedang 100 Jiwa, menurut keyakinan Lu Han pula, tidak akan membawa kemenangan absolut jika jatuh pada pemilik yang salah—seperti Gao misalnya. Lihat sekarang, dada Gao pasti sudah tersayat melintang jika ia terlambat menegakkan pedang di depan tubuh.

“Tarik orang-orangmu dari desa kami dan kau akan selamat.” ancam Lu Han, dingin dan hampa. Pedang 100 Jiwa miliknya kian mendesak Gao yang mulai tersengal, tetapi masih sama marah dengan sebelumnya. Lawan Lu Han itu berdecih samar sebelum terkekeh menutupi kecemasannya. “Aku tak akan mundur sampai aku mendapatkan desamu. Dan jangan merasa menang dulu.”

Gao meningkatkan intensitas kekuatan pedangnya di luar batas pedang Lu Han.

Ini tidak bagus.

Pedang 100 Jiwa yang sesungguhnya memang bisa ditingkatkan kekuatannya sampai batas berapapun dalam pertarungan. Milik Lu Han tidak, karena...

“Mestinya aku tidak perlu takut. Pedangmu baru memiliki 99 jiwa, Bocah.”

***

Sementara itu, di sebuah pondok kecil dalam desa, seseorang ikut berjuang bersama Lu Han. Sesuai aba-aba dari tabib, wanita yang terlampau muda untuk menjadi seorang ibu itu menarik napas dalam dan mengejan. Berusaha tenang walau dihunjam rasa sakit. Tubuhnya gemetar, mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk membantu makhluk baru yang dikandungnya keluar ke dunia.

_“Kau dulu, deh.”_

_“Tidak, kau dulu. Berita baikku terlalu baik, jadi harus disimpan untuk nanti.”_

_“Aih, baiklah... Kau tahu, pedangku sudah memakan 99 jiwa para penjahat yang menyerang desa. Sebentar lagi, setelah mencapai jiwa keseratus, ia akan memiliki kekuatan tanpa batas. Dengan begitu, aku bisa melindungi desa tanpa khawatir dikalahkan!”_

_“Benarkah? Itu berita bagus bukan cuma untukmu, tetapi untuk seluruh desa. Selamat, Lu!”_

_“Tunggu. Selamatnya tunda dulu. Giliranmu, tadi kau mau bilang apa?”_

_“Aku hamil.”_

_“Apa?”_

_“Aku hamil. Perlu kuulangi? Aku hamil, aku punya Lu Han kecil di dalam sini, aku akan jadi ibu dan kau akan jadi ayah!”_

Sakit. Sakit sekali hingga wanita muda itu—Chorong—ingin menangis. Tiap dorongan yang ia berikan terasa menyiksa, tetapi putranya—atau putrinya—ini harus segera dilahirkan. Lu Han suaminya sangat mengharapkan kehadiran penerus, maka Chorong tidak boleh menyerah sekarang. Tidak saat Lu Han, yang hanya berbekalkan sebuah pedang sihir tak utuh, tengah berjuang mati-matian menghadapi pemilik Pedang 100 Jiwa.

Ya, jika saja nyawa Chorong sudah meninggalkan raganya, maka pedang Lu Han akan terisi genap 100 jiwa yang ‘tepat’. Tapi Lu Han memilih untuk maju ke medan pertempuran dengan ‘pedang-terkutuk-yang-menginginkan-jiwa-istriku’ itu, membiarkan Chorong hidup dan mengabaikan nafsu pedangnya. Chorong patut merasa bersalah karena pedang Lu Han jadi cacat tanpa jiwanya. Lu Han sangat mungkin kalah karena pedang yang tak sempurna itu dan desa bisa hancur.

Jadi untuk menebus ‘dosanya’ ini, Chorong akan bertahan.

_Maafkan aku, Lu._

Dan sekali lagi, setelah mengatur napasnya yang semula tersendat, Chorong mengejan.

_Ampuni keegoisanku._

***

Pertarungan ini seimbang, sebenarnya. Lu Han menyiasati kekurangan senjatanya dengan teknik bertarung yang lebih tinggi dari Gao. _Stalemate;_ mereka terjebak dalam adu pedang tanpa akhir. Darah mengalir dari luka-luka di tubuh keduanya, hasil perlawanan satu sama lain, tetapi belum ada yang mau berhenti. Lu Han heran, mengapa musuhnya yang sudah mulai keriput itu masih sanggup melawan meski kelihatan kehabisan tenaga?

_Apakah ini salah satu efek dari Pedang 100 Jiwa?_

“Kenapa? Putus asa tak bisa mengalahkanku?”

Trang! Lu Han menangkis serangan Gao yang makin menyudutkan.

_Aku tidak boleh kehilangan fokus saat ini!_

“Hehe,” –sial, bisa-bisanya Gao tertawa dalam pertarungan yang mematikan ini; sungguh meremehkan Lu Han—“Bocah, apa kau mengerti bahasa pedang? Aku mengerti—dan pedangmu baru saja mengatakan sesuatu padaku.”

“Jangan dihiraukan,” Serangan bertubi-tubi Lu Han menanamkan goresan-goresan pada Pedang 100 Jiwa Gao, “Tidak boleh ada pengganggu dalam pertarungan kita.”

“Tapi ini menarik,” Tawa gila Gao memenuhi ruang antara ia dan Lu Han, “Pedangmu bilang dia ingin memakan istrimu.”

Hati Lu Han mencelos ketika Gao menyebut Chorong. Gadis cantik yang dikenalnya semenjak kecil. Yang memahamkannya cinta di tengah kesibukannya berlatih pedang. Yang dengan malu-malu menerima pinangannya. Yang sifat kekanakannya membuat siapapun mengira dia belum menjadi seorang ibu. Memang belum, tetapi _akan_. Lu Han tentu tidak membiarkan rasa lapar pedangnya menggagalkan kesempatannya dan Chorong menjadi orang tua—atau penantian selama 2 tahun ini akan sia-sia saja.

Nyawa Chorong terlalu berharga untuk Lu Han renggut begitu saja.

“Masa mudaku dulu begitu,” Gao mengayunkan pedangnya balik dengan ringan; _Kali ini, pedang itu yang menggerakkannya!,_ batin Lu Han jengkel, “Pedangku sangat rewel soal makan. Dia lihat ibuku, dia minta ibuku. Dia lihat kekasihku, dia minta kekasihku. Dia lihat orang asing di jalan, dia minta juga itu. Dan aku memenuhi semuanya dengan senang hati.”

Crat!

“Uh!”

Lu Han terjajar mundur. Sisi perutnya berhasil dilukai oleh pedang Gao dan mengucurkan banyak darah. Gao semakin senang saat pedangnya bereaksi terhadap melemahnya Lu Han; berarti pedang itu belum berhenti mencari jiwa untuk memperkuat dirinya. Dan Lu Han adalah jiwa yang diincar berikutnya.

“Tidak pantas,” gumam Lu Han, memendam amarah, “Tidak pantas seseorang sepertimu memiliki Pedang 100 Jiwa.”

“Kaulah yang tidak pantas memiliki pedang itu, Pengecut! Kekuatan hanya milik orang yang berani membunuh!”

Dua pedang jiwa kembali saling beradu, tetapi anehnya, pedang Lu Han lebih unggul kali ini. Lu Han menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya menang. Ia hampir ‘melepaskan’ satu jiwa dari kungkungan pedang itu. Kalau ia berhasil, maka kekuatan pedangnya dan pedang Gao akan sama. Gao dibuat kesal lagi karena ia tidak pernah tahu teknik membebaskan jiwa dari Pedang 100 Jiwa seperti Lu Han.

“Untuk menuruti rasa lapar pedang sialan ini, Gao,” Tekanan kekuatan dalam pedang Lu Han meningkat drastis, “bahkan ribuan jiwa pun tak akan cukup.”

***

Tubuh Chorong telah basah oleh keringat dan pandangnya sedikit berkabut.

_Kenapa sulit sekali?_

Entah berapa kali Chorong menghela napas dalam dan mendorong, jagoan kecilnya masih belum mau keluar. Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun, Chorong wanita yang tangguh. Ia tidak menjadi istri seorang ksatria tanpa alasan. Ia bukan wanita cengeng, yang ingin terus ditemani suaminya ketika sedang bersalin dan jadi putus asa ketika ditinggalkan. Kalau bisa sendiri, maka ia lakukan sendiri. Lagipula, anak pertama mereka ini adalah hadiah untuk Lu Han, tentu akan lebih berkesan jika Chorong berusaha untuk melahirkannya tanpa pendampingan Lu Han.

_“Nak, jawab Ayah, kau laki-laki atau perempuan?”_

_“Perempuan, kok, perempuan! Iya,_ ‘kan, _Nak? Kata bibi-bibi yang menjual roti, kalau aku malah jadi rajin setelah hamil, berarti aku hamil anak perempuan! Dia akan jadi koki yang hebat nantinya!”_

_“Kau masih percaya mitos itu? Jangan, dong. Dia laki-laki dan kalau besar akan menjadi seorang ahli pedang!”_

_“Tidak! Dia perempuan, Lu—ah!”_

_“A-ada apa?”_

_“...Hehe, tidak ada, dia hanya menendangku. Aish, sepertinya dia laki-laki, deh. Tendangannya kuat sekali.”_

_“Tidak jadi. Aku ingin dia perempuan saja seperti maumu.”_

_“Kenapa?”_

_“Soalnya_ ‘kan _kau yang susah-payah mengandung. Enak saja aku memaksakan keinginanku padanya.”_

Sejenak Chorong memejam dan memori itu melintas. Wajah bersalah Lu Han masih membayanginya. Wajah itu, yang membuat debat-debat kecil mereka tentang si bayi terhenti begitu saja karena Chorong tidak ingin egois. Toh ini buah hati mereka berdua, Lu Han juga berhak menanamkan impiannya. Ujungnya, mereka sepakat ingin anak perempuan yang nantinya jadi ahli pedang—ini hasil penggabungan keinginan mereka berdua. Kalau sedang romantis, Lu Han akan menambahkan bonus kecupan di perut besar Chorong dan membisikkan doa-doanya pada si bayi.

Dan Chorong menjadi wanita paling bahagia.

Kebahagiaan ini pasti akan bertambah setelah kelahiran sang putra pertama.

_Tidak apa-apa. Rasa sakit ini akan segera berlalu. Sayangku, tolong jangan menyusahkan Ibu. Kami berdua ingin cepat bertemu denganmu, jadi semangatlah untuk lahir._

Chorong menghitung dalam hati: satu, dua, tiga, dan ia mendorong lagi, memusatkan seluruh energinya ke bawah. Dihembuskannya napas panjang tanpa putus, sela kakinya membuka lebih lebar untuk memberi jalan pada si bayi. Kulit pahanya terasa basah oleh cairan pekat; ia yakin ada satu robekan besar di antaranya dan mendadak ia berpikir apa ini bisa disamakan dengan luka-luka yang Lu Han dapat di pertempuran.

_Kalau iya, aku akan pamer pada Lu Han bahwa aku juga pernah ‘bertempur’._

Pecahnya tangis bayi Chorong melenyapkan ketegangan dalam ruangan. Tubuh Chorong yang menekuk kaku langsung melemas, kepalanya mendarat mulus di atas bantal. Terengah-engah. Punggungnya pegal, seluruh ototnya enggan dikontraksikan barang sedikit, sudah terlalu lelah barangkali. Chorong berpaling lemah pada bayinya yang juga berusaha bernapas.

Bayinya—dan Lu Han.

“Wah, cantik betul! Selamat, Nyonya Chorong, bayi Anda perempuan!”

 _Perempuan? Hore! Lu, anak kita perempuan!_ Ingin rasanya Chorong melonjak girang. Tangannya terangkat sedikit dari tempat tidur, hendak menyentuh bayi itu, tetapi mustahil karena si bayi masih dibersihkan oleh para wanita yang membantunya bersalin. Senyum Chorong letih, tetapi penuh syukur. Pujian-pujian yang mampir di telinganya--‘lihat, bibirnya mungil mirip milik Tuan Lu, manisnya!’, ‘tapi pipinya agak tembam seperti Nyonya, cantik ya!’, ‘ah, kulitnya cerah sekali seperti keduanya!’—membuat Chorong yakin bayinya pasti sangat rupawan. Ada rasa bangga, haru, dan tidak sabar terselip dalam hatinya. Bangga dan haru karena berhasil melalui proses bersalin yang luar biasa sulit, juga tidak sabar karena ia ingin cepat melihat bayinya. Sayang, tenaganya terlanjur terkuras; ia harus menunggu beberapa waktu lagi agar pulih.

_Tapi kenapa... kepalaku terasa... ringan sekali..._

“Tunggu.”

Seorang wanita paruh-baya yang bertugas membersihkan Chorong tiba-tiba pucat. Chorong tak tahu kenapa: ia masih berusaha menenangkan gemuruh dalam dadanya. Padahal ia sudah rileks pasca bersalin, tetapi kenapa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang? Satu hal lagi yang membuat Chorong cemas adalah...

“Perdarahan Nyonya Lu tidak berhenti!”

_\--ini._

***

Lu Han terhempas ke tanah. Pedang 100 Jiwa ternyata tidak bisa diremehkan. Benar bahwa Gao memiliki banyak celah yang dapat ditembus Lu Han, tetapi Pedang 100 Jiwa yang sempurna itu lebih cepat bereaksi ketimbang pemiliknya. Benda itu _hidup—_ dan lebih cerdas dari Gao. Si pedang marah karena satu jiwa sumber kekuatannya nyaris dilepas Lu Han. Kemarahan inilah yang membebaskan kekuatan penuh pedang itu dan alhasil, Lu Han terkapar menyedihkan dengan tubuh koyak di mana-mana.

Saat lehernya terancam terpotong begini, Lu Han malah teringat Chorong.

_Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Sudah lahirkah bayi kami?_

Sayang sekali, anak itu tampaknya tidak akan pernah menemui ayahnya. Ujung pedang Gao sudah menempel pada kulit Lu Han, siap memisah kepalanya dari tubuh. Pedang Lu Han sendiri telah terlempar, tidak jauh tetapi tetap tak tersentuh. Gao terlihat sangat puas; ia terkekeh saat bertanya, “Ada kalimat terakhir?”

_Untuk anakku, Ayah ingin kalau kau sudah besar, kau menjadi seorang yang tangguh. Kau tidak harus menjadi ahli pedang seperti harapan Ayah dan Ibu, tetapi lindungilah ibumu dengan sepenuh hati. Ayah selalu mencintaimu, juga Ibu._

Tentu saja kalimat panjang ini hanya terucap dalam hati Lu Han.

Namun, ternyata seseorang mendengar pesan putus asa ini.

_“Bodoh, Lu. Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu! Ayo, bangunlah!”_

Itu Chorong. Berlutut di dekat Lu Han, dalam pakaian putih bersih yang berkilauan. Senyum manisnya menghias wajah, tangannya yang lembut menyentuh pipi Lu Han. Aneh, bukankah seharusnya Chorong sedang melahirkan di desa? Dan Chorong tidak pernah punya pakaian sebagus itu; Lu Han selalu ingin membelikannya, tetapi untuk membeli kebutuhan pokok saja sulit.

“Chorong- _ah_?”

“Waktu habis! Selamat tinggal, Lu Han!”

Pedang diayunkan membelah udara, menimbulkan bunyi ‘swish!’ yang mengerikan.

***

Satu malam ketika kandungannya sudah mulai besar, Chorong tak bisa tidur. Napasnya sesak karena bayinya terus tumbuh, mendesak ke atas. Baru pertama kali itu ia merasa terganggu dengan kehamilannya. Dengan perut sebesar itu, tiap gerakan butuh tenaga besar dan ia jadi mudah berkeringat. Kegelisahan Chorong ini membangunkan Lu Han yang tidur di sampingnya.

_“Kenapa? Panaskah?”_

_“Tidak, kok. Hanya saja... hosh... sedikit susah bergerak...”_

Lu Han mengusap pelan dahi Chorong yang basah.

_“Aku bisa membantu apa?”_

_“Tidak perlu. Ini gangguan normal yang dialami wanita hamil, kurasa. Sebentar juga terbiasa.”_

_“...Sungguh? Maafkan aku tidak bisa banyak membantu.”_

_“Kau ini bicara apa? Biasanya kau tidak banyak membantuku di dapur dan kau santai saja.”_

_“Hei, itu_ ‘kan _sebelum kau mengandung. Maksudku, lihat dirimu, tidur saja membuatmu lelah karena beban besar di perut.”_

_“Kau sudah banyak membantuku dengan memberiku dan bayi ini kesempatan hidup, meskipun pedangmu menginginkan nyawaku—nyawa kami. Ksatria lain mungkin saja lebih mengutamakan senjata mereka daripada keluarga; kenapa kau tidak melakukan yang sama? Karena bayi inikah?”_

_“Bukan hanya karena itu.”_

_“Lalu?”_

_“Kau sudah tahu kenapa.”_

Lu Han berhenti sampai di sini. Ia menggenggam tangan Chorong lembut dan mengecup pipi pualam istrinya itu, tidak bisa mengungkapkan kasihnya dalam kata-kata. Pria itu tidak pandai menyusun kalimat manis, tetapi tindakan-tindakan kecil ini pun cukup untuk menjawab Chorong. Sejak itu, Chorong tidak pernah lagi mempersalahkan dirinya atas lemahnya pedang Lu Han karena tanpa dirinya, Lu Han dan bayi mereka tidak akan sanggup bertahan.

Tapi sekarang, berhubung waktunya sempit, Chorong akan menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan menyerahkan satu jiwa lagi pada Lu Han.

Perlukaan yang Chorong alami terlalu hebat untuk ditangani tabib kala itu, yang memiliki banyak keterbatasan. Saat gadis-gadis muda yang mengurusi bayi Chorong mulai menangis takut, Chorong merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Ketenangan yang misterius mulai mewujud dari dasar hatinya seiring menggelapnya sekeliling.

“Nyonya, bayi Anda...”

Gadis-gadis pembantu tabib yang sesenggukan membaringkan bayi Chorong di sampingnya. Ingin sekali Chorong membelai pipi merah yang agak keriput itu, tetapi tangannya tak kuat. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia tentu merasa terluka, tetapi apa boleh buat? Tampaknya ia harus memasrahkan bayinya untuk dirawat Lu Han.

Setelah satu-dua tetes air mata, Chorong berdoa dalam hati.

_Tuhan, tolong jaga putriku dan Lu Han. Dan sampaikanlah kata-kataku ini pada mereka._

_Putriku, kamu harus menjadi gadis yang kuat dan cantik kelak. Jangan cengeng, jangan manja—sekali-kali boleh kalau Ayah tidak sedang lelah—dan jangan pernah marah pada Ayah walaupun dia sering mengesalkan. Ayahmu orang yang sangat penyayang; belum pernah sekalipun dia menyakiti Ibu. Ibu yakin dia lebih tak tega lagi menyakitimu._

_Dan untuk Lu Han..._

Chorong memejam dan memori-memorinya bersama Lu Han terputar ulang secara acak. Bagaimana Lu Han melingkarkan cincin bunga dandelion ke jari Chorong, berlanjut ke upacara pernikahan mereka yang sederhana, malam-malam panjang yang hangat, kesabaran Lu Han menahan sakit selama Chorong merawat luka-lukanya, juga mimpi-mimpi mereka sebagai calon orang tua.

Membayangkan gadis kecilnya menjadi dewasa dan mendampingi Lu Han melindungi desa berhasil menimbulkan senyum di bibir pucat Chorong.

_...terima kasih untuk tahun-tahun menyenangkan yang kita lalui bersama._

***

Trang!

“Apa?!”

Tepat waktu. Pedang Lu Han terisi tepat 100 jiwa dan langsung bergerak ke tangan pemiliknya, menghentikan Gao dari memenggal Lu Han.

“Kau sudah menekan pedangku sampai sejauh ini, Gao,” geram Lu Han, “tetapi permainan baru dimulai sekarang!”

Cahaya biru yang sempat meredup kini menyala lagi, lebih terang, dari pedang jiwa yang baru sempurna. Lu Han bangkit perlahan, melawan nyeri yang masih menusuk dari segala arah. Gao berdecih, terlebih ketika jiwa-jiwa dalam pedangnya terhisap pedang Lu Han, memperkuat pedang itu berkali-kali lipat. Mata Lu Han berkilatan marah, tetapi yang tidak dilihat Gao adalah kesedihan yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

“Ada kalimat terakhir, Gao?”

“Sialan, kau—“

“Waktu habis.”

Crash!!!

Hanya membutuhkan dua kali tebasan bagi Lu Han untuk mengakhiri Gao dengan pedang barunya: yang pertama membelah dada, yang kedua memotong kepala. Percikan besar merah menodai wajah Lu Han, mengalir turun melewati pipi dan dagu sebelum jatuh.

Lu Han memandang para ksatria yang bertempur bersamanya. Menghitung.

_Semuanya selamat, syukurlah._

“Kita kembali ke desa.” komando Lu Han, berbalik dan melangkah tertatih, pulang. Seorang ksatria dengan sigap memapahnya.

“Pimpinan, tadi itu... pedang Anda...”

“Jangan katakan,” Helai-helai hitam yang dihiasi sedikit darah menutupi mata Lu Han yang kehilangan binar, “Aku tahu. Karenanya ayo kita cepat kembali.”

Sesampainya di desa, gadis-gadis menyambut semua ksatria dengan raut bahagia yang dipaksakan. Namun, secantik-cantiknya raut terpaksa para bunga desa tidak mampu mengalihkan perhatian Lu Han dari seseorang. Sejak dulu, setiap pulang dari bertempur, wanita itulah yang pertama maju dan menyambut Lu Han, maka ketidakhadirannya yang tiba-tiba ini terasa menyakitkan.

“Di mana Chorong?”

“Ah... Itu...” Beberapa dari para gadis mulai berbisik ragu antara sesama mereka, tetapi seseorang akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara, “Sebelum menemui Nyonya Chorong, para tetua memerintahkan kami untuk merawat Tuan Lu dan para ksatria terlebih dahulu.”

Lu Han menghela napas dalam. Bisa-bisanya para gadis ini berusaha membelokkan perhatian ketika Lu Han sudah tahu apa yang mereka sembunyikan. Kendati demikian, Lu Han tidak memprotes; toh maksud mereka baik. Jadi, setelah dibawa ke rumah tetua untuk dirawat dan membersihkan diri, Lu Han baru bisa pergi untuk menengok istrinya.

Tentunya ia menemui putrinya terlebih dahulu.

Berbeda dengan saat bersalin, Chorong yang berada di atas ranjang itu telah bersih dari keringat dan darah. Wajahnya yang damai mirip dengan wajah tidurnya yang biasa, tetapi lebih pucat dan dingin. Masih cantik dan tak tertandingi oleh gadis manapun. Dan Lu Han masih mencintainya hingga detik ini, sebanding dengan cintanya pada makhluk mungil cantik lain yang ia gendong.

“Chorong tidak sedikitpun menangis selama melahirkan, padahal kata tabib, sempat ada masalah yang menyulitkannya di tengah proses itu. Sesekali saja, jika ia merasakan sakit yang hebat, ia menyebut namamu. Kekuatan cinta kalian pastilah luar biasa hingga ia bisa bertahan hanya dengan memanggilmu.”

Begitu cerita para tetua. Lu Han tetap diam.

_Jadi kau benar-benar sangat membutuhkanku?_

Satu kecupan mendarat di dahi Chorong. Satu lagi di puncak hidung. Penutupnya di bibir, lebih lama dari dua sebelumnya karena di sela ciumannya, Lu Han menyampaikan rasa terima kasih dan permintaan maafnya.

“Kau wanita yang mengagumkan, Chorong- _ah._ ”

Bayi Lu Han bergerak-gerak dalam pelukannya sebelum menangis kehausan. Mengingat ada tanggung jawab lain yang harus ia penuhi, Lu Han mengakhiri salam perpisahannya dengan Chorong dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

“Kami bisa mengurus bayimu untukmu, Lu Han. Kau tidak ingin menghabiskan waktumu sedikit lebih lama lagi dengan Chorong? Ia akan dikuburkan malam ini.”

Langkah Lu Han terhenti sejenak. Ia melirik tubuh kaku Chorong, lalu beralih pada anaknya yang masih menangis. Tak lama kemudian, Lu Han menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh putrinya sebelum berucap tegas.

“Chorong sudah pergi, Tetua, sedangkan Momo,” –Lu Han memutuskan itulah nama putrinya—“masih hidup dan membutuhkanku. Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatanku lagi untuk bersama orang-orang yang kucinta,” Senyum getir tercetak di wajah Lu Han, “Omong-omong, di mana aku bisa mendapatkan susu?”

Para tetua memandang iba Lu Han. Menjadi ksatria di usia belia sudah dianggap berat, apalagi harus kehilangan istri dan menjadi orang tua tunggal saat usianya baru melewati dekade kedua.

Tapi Lu Han, seperti Chorong, adalah seseorang yang tangguh.

Ia hanya butuh sedikit dukungan—yang sudah ia peroleh dari bayi dalam timangannya.

Malam itu, Lu Han menghadiri pemakaman Chorong, tetapi hanya sebentar karena Momo sangat rewel kalau tidak bersama ayahnya. Sepuluh menit Lu Han habiskan dengan berdoa di pusara Chorong, lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke rumah tetua. Momo langsung tenang dalam pelukan Lu Han, apalagi ketika dibaringkan Lu Han di ranjang yang ia gunakan berdua dengan Chorong dahulu. Barangkali karena aroma tubuh Chorong yang tertinggal di sana terasa akrab bagi Momo.

_“Hei, menurutmu tempat tidur ini cukup untuk kita berdua dan anak kita nanti?”_

_“Kalau dibilang cukup sih cukup, tetapi kau harus cepat menguruskan badan setelah melahirkan supaya anak kita dapat tempat lebih lebar.”_

_“Kejam!!!”_

Tapi sekarang ranjang itu jadi terlalu luas untuk Lu Han dan anaknya saja. Suasana rumah begitu sepi tanpa candaan Chorong dan suara melengkingnya yang lucu. Tidak ada pula seseorang yang senantiasa Lu Han peluk setiap malam. Yang ada hanya Momo—dan segala kenangan yang belum musnah tentang Chorong.

“Momo,” Lu Han menyentuh genggaman bayinya yang tidak lebih lebar dari dua jari pria dewasa, “apa kamu rindu Ibu?”

Tak ada jawaban. Momo masih lelap, bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil tetapi tidak terbangun.

“Ayah tidak tahu bagaimana denganmu, tetapi...” Sebulir kehangatan jatuh menuruni pipi Lu Han, “...Ayah sangat merindukannya.”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enam tahun berlalu cepat. Lu Han masih menjabat sebagai pemimpin para ksatria pelindung, sedangkan Momo memimpin pasukan ciliknya sendiri, yang bersenjatakan pedang kayu lunak.

“Ayah!”

Gadis itu berlari masuk lapangan di mana ayahnya sedang melatih anggota pelindung muda. Remaja-remaja tangguh di lapangan segera teralih pada kecantikan Momo— _yang persis ibunya_ —dan baru kembali fokus latihan setelah ditatap galak oleh Lu Han. Akan tetapi, ‘mata seram pelatihnya’ berubah drastis ketika menggendong sang putri yang masih menenteng pedang-pedangan.

“Ada apa, Momo? Tadi tidak ada anggota pasukanmu yang bertengkar, _‘kan_?”

“Tidak,” Momo menggeleng imut, sekali lagi mengalihkan perhatian remaja-remaja pria yang jauh lebih tua—dan sekali lagi sang ayah menatap galak, “tetapi temanku Yue terluka. Dia jatuh waktu latihan pedang, kepalanya membentur jalan yang kasar, terus berdarah.”

“Oh? Lalu bagaimana?”

“Aku panik, Yah. Aku mau lari panggil tabib, tapi...” Momo mengangkat pedangnya, mengamatinya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, “...pedang ini tiba-tiba bersinar. Dia tarik aku kembali pada Yue, lalu tiba-tiba cahayanya pindah ke luka Yue. Hebat, Yah! Habis itu lukanya Yue langsung menutup!”

“Benarkah?” Lu Han mengerjap, mencoba menduga ‘cahaya ajaib’ apa yang Momo maksud. Apakah ada kekuatan sihir liar yang lepas dan tak sengaja masuk pedang mainan Momo? Jika benar, itu bahaya sekali; siapa tahu kekuatan itu ternyata memiliki bahaya khusus, walaupun awalnya menyembuhkan? Oleh karenanya, Lu Han mengamankan dulu pedang mainan Momo hingga ia selesai melatih, dan baru mengecek kekuatan sihir yang terdapat dalam pedang itu malam harinya.

Dengan Pedang 100 Jiwa, Lu Han melukis lingkaran segel di halaman belakang rumahnya. Momo duduk agak jauh, mengawasi karena penasaran dengan isi pedang kayu mainannya, tetapi setelah Lu Han mengaktifkan segel sihir dan meletakkan pedang Momo di tengahnya, tidak ada yang terjadi. Seharusnya, ada kekuatan tertentu yang akan terpanggil keluar _jika memang tersimpan di sana_ —kini pedang itu kosong.

“Ayah, pedangku kenapa?”

“Pedangmu kosong, Momo,” Lu Han kemudian tersenyum, berusaha menghibur putrinya yang kecewa, “Tidak apa-apa, kalau sudah besar nanti Momo pasti akan mewarisi salah satu pedang sihir Ayah. Jangan khawatir.”

“Tapi tadi benar-benar ada, Yah!” Momo bersikeras; ia berlari ke tengah lingkaran segel yang masih aktif dan mengangkat pedangnya, mereka ulang adegan, “Aku angkat pedangku seperti ini, terus—kyaa!!”

Alangkah kagetnya Lu Han dan Momo ketika pedang kayu mainan itu memancarkan cahaya biru terang yang naik tinggi, menjauhi lingkaran segel. Selanjutnya, cahaya itu tersebar dalam udara, berputar-putar, dan memadat membentuk siluet manusia di belakang Momo. Bentuk siluet itu mirip bayangan Momo, tetapi satu wajah yang agak kabur mulai dapat Lu Han kenali sebagai...

“ _...Chorong?_ ”

Mendengar nama ibunya disebut, Momo segera berbalik dan menatap sosok wanita di hadapannya kagum. Wanita cahaya itu mengulurkan tangannya dan Momo menerimanya.

Lembut sekali tangan itu.

Cantik pula pemiliknya.

Indah pula senyumnya.

“Kau... masuk dalam pedangnya Momo?”

Sejenak ekspresi sedih membayangi Chorong saat menatap Lu Han, tetapi ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tak bisa lama-lama mewujud sebagai manusia, tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan rindu yang membuncah, jadi ia harus cepat-cepat sekarang. Ia maju selangkah, masih menggandeng Momo, dan dengan hati-hati ia usap luka gores di lengan Lu Han.

Luka itu sembuh.

Lu Han membelalak, sementara Momo langsung menyimpulkan, “Tadi kekuatan punya Ibu, ya? Berarti yang menyembuhkan Yue...”

Chorong mengangguk lagi, senang putrinya mengerti. Ia pungut pedang kayu yang terjatuh di sisi Momo, kemudian diserahkannya pedang itu kepada sang putri. Momo memandang pedang itu takjub; kini pedang itu bukan pedang biasa karena ibunya, yang tidak pernah dilihatnya tetapi selalu menyayanginya, telah memberkati pedang itu. Momo tersenyum senang, berterima kasih, dan makin gembira ketika sang ibu mengecup pipinya.

Lu Han menyaksikan pemandangan ini dengan hati terluka, terlebih segelnya mulai berkedut tak stabil. Kalau segel itu tertutup, maka ia tidak akan bisa melihat Chorong lagi.

Namun, Chorong lebih dari paham apa yang Lu Han rasakan.

_“Tutup matamu.”_

Bisa Lu Han dengar suara Chorong, tipis memasuki rongga pendengarannya. Patuh, Lu Han menutup mata.

Ia rasakan sebuah kelembutan yang dingin menyentuh kelopaknya yang tertutup.

Kemudian ketika membuka mata, Chorong, bersama segel sihir Lu Han, menghilang.

Momo tergesa menghampiri ayahnya. Pedangnya yang berpendar singkat diacungkan bangga di depan muka.

“Ayah... aku baru tahu kalau Ibu cantik sekali! Hehe, aku sangat menyukainya, seperti bidadari! Terus juga, dia kasih pedangku kekuatan yang hebat! Lihat _deh_ Yah!”

“Ah...” Lu Han berlutut, menyejajarkan matanya dengan Momo dan pedang itu, “...kamu benar. Tidak seperti pedang Ayah yang suka makan, pedang ini suka memberi dan menyembuhkan. Kamu juga harus bisa begitu, Momo.”

\-- _seperti Ibu._

Kerinduan Lu Han terhadap Chorong ternyata jelas terbaca Momo. Gadis cilik itu buru-buru merangkul ayahnya, dengan pedang kayu mainan itu masih terpegang.

“Ayah jangan sedih karena Ibu tidak ada! Aku akan berusaha supaya bisa jadi sekeren Ibu, jadi Ayah tidak akan sedih!”

Napas Lu Han tertahan sesaat.

Lalu terganti desahan bahagia.

Ia peluk balik Momo dan tanpa ia sadari, pedang di belakang punggungnya berpendar lagi, menyembuhkan jiwanya yang masih banyak dilubangi kesepian.

Pedang 100 Jiwa Lu Han masih akan menjadi Pedang 100 Jiwa...

“Terima kasih, Momo.”

...tetapi kini, pedang itu memiliki kembaran yang lebih hebat bernama Pedang 1000 Jiwa—bukan untuk dimakan, melainkan untuk _ditolong._

**TAMAT**

**Author's Note:**

> aslinya dibikin sambil ndengerin ‘Returner’-nya Gackt, tapi ternyata lirik ‘Our Tomorrow’-nya Luhan juga kena. kalau adegan actionnya sih, bgm Returner lebih penuh feel, tapi di bagian mellow2 blkg, lagu mas Lu Han yg masuk :p


End file.
